


4 versus 1

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [1]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Elsa is an idiot who likes Honeymaren, F/F, Fluff, something cute for the masses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Elsa likes Honeymaren. Because to be one's friend you have to like them, right? So Elsa likes Honeymaren.4 times Elsa gets in a situation with herfriend+ 1 time she realises what's actually going on in her heartDay 13, prompt 2: Air, Fire, Water, Earth, Love... Wait, what?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828498
Comments: 21
Kudos: 55
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	4 versus 1

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write this one on time! :D
> 
> It's not beta-read, so we die like mortals here.

_**Air** _

Gale had a tendency to lift anyone who wasn’t paying attention to it in the air, and for the last couple of weeks, that person had been Elsa.

It wasn’t her fault. No, if Elsa had to blame anyone, that person had to be Honeymaren. Really, who wore only a tight top and loose pants for their morning routine? Honeymaren, that was who.

Which meant that Elsa got too distracted to do anything but stare, and thus stopped paying attention to the very demanding spirit. Which resulted in her being lifted upside-down for the fifth time that week. It was only Tuesday.

“Gale caught you again?”

Elsa hadn’t realised Honeymaren walking up to them and now she watched the other woman’s smirk upside-down.

“Good morning, Honeymaren. It appears it has.”

Their faces were close, and Honeymaren lifted her hands. “Do you need a hand down?” She offered.

Elsa was going to answer with an affirmative when Gale turned her around and dumped her unceremoniously on Honeymaren’s outstretched arms. Gale’s chimes sounded like it was laughing, and after ruffling their hair it left them alone, with Honeymaren effectively carrying Elsa bridal style.

“Oh,” Elsa said lamely. “Thanks.”

Honeymaren smiled. “No problem. It’s always my pleasure to help a beautiful lady.”

If Elsa hadn’t been red before, then she definitely was now. “I… uh. Does that usually happen?” _Why, why, why, why did I say that?_

“Not as much as I would like.”

Elsa laughed nervously, still on Honeymaren’s arms. “That’s good to know. I’ll… I’ll inform you if I see any other ladies in danger.”

“Or I could stay with you, you know, in case you need more help,” Honeymaren suggested.

Elsa’s mind froze, but when she opened her mouth to answer, no words came. Maybe sensing the panic inside her, Honeymaren gently put the other woman on her feet and then adjusted her beanie.

“I’ll see you around, Elsa,” she told her with a smile.

Elsa was left speechless, her eyes following the other woman until she disappeared between the trees and towards the village. 

There was a whirlwind that lifted the nearby leaves and Gale chimed, almost like a giggle, pushing Elsa’s hair to her face.

“Gale! Don’t you dare!” She threatened the Wind Spirit.

_**Fire** _

Elsa was not a violent person. Even in the worst of situations, all she had ever wanted was to be left alone, but when she was left with no choice, she had struck out, although never with the intention of hurting anyone.

Which was very confusing, to say the least, when Bruni appeared to take a special interest in one of the young women of Northuldra. The _wrong kind_ of interest.

Her goahti always seemed to catch on fire, her food would randomly get too hot or too cold, and the fireplace she was asked to tend to would never lit up.

No one in the village understood why that was. Well. Elsa did have an idea.

The thing was, that woman had been getting close to Honeymaren, too close for Elsa’s comfort. Elsa was concerned for Honeymaren, _as a friend_ , of course, and, _as her friend_ , she had to take care of her. In the friendly way. As in, protecting her from threats. Which the other Northuldra was probably, maybe, perhaps, not.

But she hadn’t taken into account that Bruni seemed to grow more and more in tune to her feelings -maybe a side effect of being the only two living spirits, Elsa didn’t know- and while she could keep her face straight and her physical reactions to a minimum, Bruni was her emotional manifestation.

And so, although Elsa was politely smiling when that woman brushed some crumbs from Honeymaren’s shoulder, she was inwardly seething. No one would’ve noticed if not for the fact that Bruni chose that moment to jump into the fireplace, the flames growing a few meters and forcing everyone to back up. She could hear her sister’s voice in her head: _jealousy doesn’t suit you, Elsa._ Shut up, Anna.

Embarrassed, Elsa froze the fireplace and took Bruni with her, apologising the whole way to her goahti, saying the Fire Spirit was probably sick. Had she looked back when she left, she would’ve seen Honeymaren’s wondering face and frown.

_**Water** _

The Nokk was the fastest mount Elsa had ever rode, and the fact that they could ride over the water was a big plus.

It was raining season in the woods, and that meant that the village had to relocate almost every day to avoid being trampled by mudslides. The Northuldra had become a well-oiled machine when the time came, and Elsa was just happy to help wherever she was needed, whether to freeze a wall for their escape or to carry some bags, as they didn’t seem to need her for anything more than that.

But this time, Elsa was giddy because Yelana had given her a real mission: go to the caves near the West waterfalls and bring the dry-wood they kept there for when the firewood they had got wet.

Normally, Yelana would send her people, but because it took almost three days of travelling from where they were to the waterfalls, and back to the place the would relocate to, Yelana had asked Elsa if she wouldn’t mind getting those things as the Nokk was faster than any reindeer would ever be.

So yes, Elsa was giddy to be doing something useful, it was definitely not because Honeymaren was going to be riding behind her to show her the way to the waterfalls.

Well. _Maybe_. But no one knew that.

They had been riding for a few hours and Elsa could feel Honeymaren’s hands on her waist even through the downpour. They didn’t have a real chance to talk; Honeymaren was more focused on directing them than on idle chatting, except for the times she talked the directions directly to Elsa’s ear. Elsa felt a shiver each time, and it wasn’t because of the cold.

“Just around those trees!”

Elsa nodded to show Honeymaren she had heard, and directed the Nokk to where the Northuldra was pointing. True to her word, there was a small lake on the other side of the trees, and Elsa maneuverer the Nokk to the base of the waterfalls.

After bowing to the Water Spirit, it disappeared within the falling water until Elsa would call it again, and the two women made their way to the cave, which was hidden behind the waterfall.

“I never knew you had these kinds of places,” Elsa murmured in the silence of the cave. There was only the dripping water to be heard.

Honeymaren lit a torch that had been left inside the cave, in one of the little nooks. The fire illuminated their wet clothes and faces, but Honeymaren smiled at her despite the uncomfortable sensation.

“It became a necessity when we suddenly had to run, be it for the rains or our enemies, and we forgot things behind. Most of the things we hoard are non-perishable, and the places that do store food are taken care of regularly.”

Elsa smiled broadly. “That’s ingenious!”

“That’s Yelana for you.”

They walked to the end of the cave, although it wasn’t very deep. Honeymaren leaned down to inspect the bundles leaving Elsa to hold the torch, and the blonde got a good look at the brunette’s back. And arms. And legs. Honestly, Elsa couldn’t complain about the view.

She blinked out of her trance when she saw Honeymaren get up. She was sporting a mischievous grin.

“What?” Elsa said.

Honeymaren shook her head with a grin. “Nothing. But you haven’t answered any of my questions.”

“What questions?”

Honeymaren chuckled and walked closer to her. Elsa’s heart started beating furiously, and then it almost walked out of her body when Honeymaren raised a hand and gently tucked behind her ear a strand of blonde hair that had escaped her ponytail.

“There, much better,” Honeymaren’s voice was low and intimate, and Elsa thanked the spirits her hand only trembled instead of just dropping the torch.

“Thanks,” she said in a high pitch.

Honeymaren winked at her and walked towards the exit, ready to make their way back to the village. Later on, Elsa would blame it on a trick of the light the quick glance of Honeymaren’s eyes to her lips. 

_**Earth** _

It could be worse, Elsa thought as she tried to use her magic to move the rocks. It didn’t work, but she had to try. Fortunately, neither she nor Honeymaren had been hurt when the rocks fell over the entrance of the cave.

Raining season was over and now they had to replenish those places they had taken supplies from, for whenever they needed them next.

It was daylight, and yes, the Earth Giants were sleeping not too far from the opening, but they were supposed to be sleeping. Honeymaren and she hadn’t stopped to think that maybe some giants liked to move on their sleep, and that’s how they had ended up trapped.

“At least we have each other to keep company, huh?” Honeymaren said with a smirk.

She had managed to light a fire and she was sitting by it. She was also the less worried of the two; Honeymaren knew they would probably send someone to check on them if they didn’t return in a couple of hours, and there were gaps in the entrance from where the oxygen could enter.

“There are few people I could stand getting trapped with for a few hours,” Elsa sighed defeated, and sat near Honeymaren by the fire.

“Then I count myself lucky. And don’t worry about the cave thing; at least this time we’re in good terms with the Earth Spirits, it was much worse before you lifted the curse.”

“Does this happen that often?”

Honeymaren shrugged. “Often enough that the caves can be used as temporary shelters. Didn’t you get a look at what we were carrying?”

Elsa blushed and stammered. “Not really,” _I was busy looking at you lifting the bundles._

As if reading her mind, Honeymaren shot her a smug smirk, but she didn’t say anything.

The minutes passed and they turned into hours, and with each passing one, the space between them decreased: Honeymaren feigned stretching, Elsa got up to ‘check’ on the entrance and when she sat down she did so closer, Elsa got very curious about Honeymaren’s bracelets and needed a closer look, Honeymaren was suddenly too hot and had to take off her jacket… 

“I’m very happy you’re here with us, Elsa,” Honeymaren said in a low voice.

Elsa’s eyes dipped to Honeymaren’s lips, and when she looked up, she saw that the other woman’s had followed a similar path. Her eyes lingered longer than Elsa’s had, and when Honeymaren finally looked up, Elsa gasped.

Honeymaren’s eyes were dark when she looked at her, and she unconsciously licked her lips. Honeymaren leaned forward just a bit, a question on her eyes as she looked at Elsa, and Elsa knew it was on her hands whether to close the gap or not.

A ridiculous question, she thought as she leaned forward too, ready to finally kiss Honeymaren, their eyes closing and their breaths mingling for a second before-

There was a boisterous sound at the entrance of the cave and Elsa jumped backwards as light came rushing in. There, smiling down at them, was Ryder.

“Hey guys! We found you!”

_**Love** _

“When are you going to tell her?”

Elsa jumped in surprise, freezing the wood she had been trying to carve. When she turned around, she saw Ryder’s shit-eating grin.

“Don’t sneak up on me like that,” Elsa sighed throwing the now useless figurine. “I was actually managing to make this one look like a fish.”

Ryder looked down to Elsa’s feet dubiously and his eyebrows rose at the amount of wood shavings and discarded pieces.

“Yeah… I can… see that. But you still haven’t answered my question.” He sat down on the log, next to Elsa.

“Tell her what?” Elsa asked casually while taking the next wood piece. She made a knife out of ice and started carving.

Ryder groaned, throwing his head back. “Do I have to list it for you? First the thing with Gale, then the mishaps of Bruni, the day you spent going to the waterfall, and let's not forget that time you guys were in a cave. Alone.” He lifted a finger for every situation.

Elsa blushed but she did not take her eyes off the carving. This one was going to be an arrowhead. 

“Normal friendly situations, I guess,” she downplayed the whole thing while shrugging.

“I don’t almost kiss my friends when they help me with the reindeer.”

Elsa’s knife slipped, cutting the wood too deeply. Wide-eyed and scared, Elsa looked at Ryder.

“How do you know about that?” She demanded.

“Who do you think told me about it?” He shot back.

Elsa buried her face on her hands and groaned. “She didn’t say a word about that day, so I thought I had imagined things.”

Ryder patted her on the back. “Maren was the same. I told her she was the one who had to say something because you’re too shy and probably doubting every interaction.”

When did Ryder get so good at reading her?

“I… Maybe? I could’ve said something too. I’m not good with words; I was actually going to make her something.” She gestured awkwardly at the floor.

Ryder’s expression was one of scepticism. “... I can see that. Why not one of your ice sculptures?”

“I can do that effortlessly, I wanted to give her something that showed I had really tried my best.”

Ryder cooed. “Aw, that’s so romantic!”

Elsa looked at Ryder as if he had grown a second head. “What do you mean? I wanted to give this as a friendly gesture, I don’t- I mean, she’s beautiful but she doesn’t- Is this not what friends do?” By the end of her ramblings she was flushed.

Ryder looked unconvinced. “You really expect me to answer that?”

As an answer, Elsa blushed deeper.

“That’s what I thought.” He got up, dusting himself off. “You want to know something funny? You know all there is to know about the wind, the earth, the water, and the fire, but apparently know nothing about love,” he said with a smirk while walking away.

It took a couple of seconds for Elsa’s brain to fully understand what he said, and when she did, she shot up.

“Wait, love?!”


End file.
